


Feral, His and Hers

by Triangulum



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rogan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan can smell it rolling off her. Rogue can hear his low, rumbling growls. “Don’t make me beg, you know I won’t.” Rogue absorbs a bit too much of Logan and gets more of his feral instincts than she’s used to. And her feral really wants his. The Wolverine is ready to make her his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral, His and Hers

Rogue had absorbed way too much of Logan lately. So much so that instead of just Logan’s enhanced senses and instincts, she got a taste of his deeper animalistic self. In effect, she now had her own mini feral running through her head and popping in at awkward times. She’d nearly stabbed Jubilee through the hand when she’d reached for the same steak that Rogue was aiming for. Jubilee yanked her hand back. “Jesus, Rogue, just take it,” she mumbled and turned away with a shake of her head.

Logan, sitting across from Rogue, has merely sniffed the air and immediately understood. He growled softly, a brief rumble that only Rogue with her temporarily enhanced senses could hear. Before she could consciously tell herself not to, she responded with a similar growl. The rest of their table continued eating dinner, oblivious to their exchange.

Logan inhaled deeply, smelling the hormones she was exuding. He could always smell her attraction, but this shift was different. It tightened things in his body and he knew she smelled it, too. A whining growl trickled out from her lips and Logan felt his control slipping. He grabbed Rogue by the arm and pulled her bodily from the room, ignoring everyone’s confused looks.

Logan half dragged her through the mansion on autopilot, not even realizing they were going to his room ‘til they were at his door. He slammed the door behind them, twisting the lock. Rogue stood, breathing heavily and it wasn’t from the near run through the halls. Logan fought to tear his eyes away from the rise and fall of her breasts, which she’d taken to showing off in very low cut shirts since she gained control of her skin. He turned his eyes to her face, only to find her gaze raking up his body.

“Darlin’,” he said. Slowly, her eyes found his, though they were clouded with desire. “I’m sorry. I never thought this would happen. I didn’t think you’d take in the animal, too.” He wasn’t sure how much of his words she was comprehending, there was an awful lot of feral in her eyes, but the Rogue he knew was soon rippling to the surface. She pushed the feral’s control away but the lust stayed.

“I know,” she said. She took a deep breath to steady herself, but ended up inhaling more of his arousal. Her fingers twitched and she shoved them behind her, fighting the urge to run them over his chest. His smell tightened things low in her body.

“I know,” she repeated. “And I know what you’re thinking.” She took a step toward him, voice dropping lower. “This isn’t clouding my judgment.” Another step, voice thick with promise. “The feral in me isn’t overruling what I want, it’s just making me bolder.” She was almost touching him. Logan twitched at the line of heat from her body, swallowing convulsively. She closed the gap, pressing herself against him and she could feel just how happy he was to have her there. She nuzzled into his neck, exposing the long line of her throat in a way she knew the alpha male in Logan would love. A low rumble vibrated through his chest and through her.

“Logan,” she purred. “You know I want this. And we both know you do, too.” She ground her hips a little harder into his. “Don’t wait for me to beg, you know I won’t.”

That was all Logan needed to hear to push him over. The Wolverine was almost bursting with the need to claim her, his alpha female, his mate. He grabbed her by the back of the neck, mouth crashing over hers. Rogue was drowning in the hormones, the pheromones, the smell of his arousal. She ran nails down his arms, moaning into his mouth. His free hand wrapped around her waist, clutching her to him. She pushed against the hardness between his legs, earning a low growl. He lifted and tossed her back onto the bed and quickly followed, covering her body with his.

The need was running through her, every nerve ending on fire, every touch of his pushing her closer. Rogue wrapped her legs around him, pressing her already wet core to his aching erection. Logan buried his face in the crook of her neck, teeth closing over her the right side of her throat, just this side of breaking skin. Rogue let loose a high, keening sound, fingers clutching at his arms. It was the sweet spot, he knew, a spot that if bit just right triggered submission. She could have fought away, but she gave herself over to the enjoyment, acknowledging him as her alpha male and his claiming of her. Feral instincts that somehow she just knew.

Her desire spiked, urging Logan on. He ripped her shirt off and unbuckled her jeans, yanking them down. He took a second to admire her lying beneath him, all creamy skin, chest heaving. Her purple satin panties were already soaked through, leaving a darker purple stain. Her breasts were barely contained by the matching bra. He let out a grunt of appreciation before she grabbed at his shirt, tugging it over his head. She kissed her way up his stomach, nipping gently around his nipples and collarbone.

Logan pushed her back down, earning himself a protesting whine. He unclasped her bra and threw it away before running his hands over all that skin, skin that had been sitting there, teasing him for months. Years. He held her wrists in one hand above her head, exposing her to him. She wiggled a bit in his hold, her chest rising, egging the Wolverine on. He nipped at her neck, trailing little bites and licks across her collarbone, down the skin to the valley between her breasts. His lips covered her nipple, rolling it between his teeth. Rogue arched her back into his touch, screaming. She thrashed against his hold, her legs around his waist pulling his groin closer to hers.

“Logan,” she gasped. His free hand dragged nails down her side, over her hips and waist before dipping his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He gently probed at her slick folds, wetting his fingers. He didn’t think it was possible but he grew even harder, aching to be inside her. He fought for control, to make it last.

She bucked into his hand, his fingers playing a rhythm against her clit, his mouth sucking at her hard nipple. Rogue screamed again and her body started tightening. Logan sensed it and sped up, slipping another finger into her tightness right as she came, pleasure rippling through her. He bit down on her breast as she came, drawing her into deeper pleasure.

She came down slowly. Panting, she opened her heavy eyes to see Logan finishing undressing. Her eyes darkened, pupils dilating at the sight of him long and hard before her. Her arousal flared back to life and she crawled across the bed ‘til she was in front of him. Her eyes locked on his as she traced fingers up his thighs, grabbing his hips. Logan growled as Rogue licked up the length of him, tantalizingly slow. Her tongue swirled around his tip before taking the length of him in her mouth. She worked her way down, taking him deep into her throat. Logan grabbed the footboard, causing the wood to creak.

“Fuck, Rogue,” he groaned. Rogue made a satisfied noise and began to work her way slowly up and down, caressing with her tongue and sucking his length. His hand wound in into her hair, clutching desperately until –

“Stop. Rogue, stop or I won’t hold on,” he grunted. He pulled her up and spun her around, bending her over the side of the bed. She whimpered as his hand strolled over her wetness, opening her for him. He grabbed her hips, probing her entrance with his head.

“Logan,” she moaned. “Logan.”

He needed no more encouragement. With a push of his hips, he entered her wet tightness, working his way in. She screamed again, clutching at the bedspread. He didn’t need to ask if she was okay, he could smell and feel how much she was enjoying it. Rogue’s upper body was flat against the bed, her hips in the air. It was instinctual, animalistic, and as Logan started a slow, deep rhythm, the ferals in both of them approved.

The Wolverine was screaming in Logan’s head, ours, ours, finally. It recognized its kindred spirit, its equal. Logan’s pace quickened, faster and harder until he was slamming into her, Rogue making deep, primal sounds.

Logan felt her inner muscles begin to clench and her breath quicken. He pounded into her harder, fingers digging into her hips. She clung to the blankets as that warm feeling began to pool and spread between her legs. A few more thrusts and she was pushed over the edge, screaming, “Logan!” as she came, spasming around him. Logan kept thrusting, letting her ride out her orgasm. A few more then he came, buried deep in her warm, pulsing body, her inner muscles still clenching around him.

Logan growled and slowly pulled out, making Rogue’s body spasm again. He crawled onto the bed next to her, pulling her nude body flush against his. She curled against him, head on his chest and arm flung over him. Her leg was thrown over his, the juices on the inside of her thigh running over Logan’s skin. A low, happy sound rumbled through him, a comforting vibration against Rogue’s ear. Rogue had been worried she’d feel suddenly awkward, but she lounged comfortably, sated, with Logan’s arm curled around her waist.

Rogue’s feral instincts weren’t gone, its sexual overtones were just satisfied for the moment. Logan nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling the sweet and spicy smell that was Rogue, and noted with a satisfied smile and an inexplicable tightening in his chest that his scent was now mingled with hers. The Wolverine was curled in his chest, happy and satisfied. He traced his finger over the teeth marks he left on her neck then trailed down her skin to the lighter marks on the mound of her breast. Rogue’s breath caught and she made an involuntary sound low in her throat.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, voice low.

“No,” she answered, voice equally deep. She shivered as he ran his fingers over the mark again.

“Do you understand what happened?” he asked her, tilting her face to look at him. “He won’t want to let you go now.” She leaned up, gently pressing her lips to his.

“Yes,” she whispered, breath against his mouth. “You and the Wolverine marked me…marked me as yours, his.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” she laughed.

Logan chuckled, running his hand up and down her arm. Now that he’d touched her, he couldn’t seem to stop. “No, I’m not but I should be.”

Rogue propped herself up on her elbow, eyes still locked on his and said, “The normal rules don’t really apply, Logan. You’re a feral, you’re governed by different instincts than the average person, different rules.”

“But you’re not.”

Rogue shrugged. “I think this piece of you, the feral nature aspects, they might be permanent. They’re not fading like the other things do.”

Logan frowned. “What’re you saying?”

“I think,” Rogue said, trailing a finger down his chest, “that it’s a part of me now. And don’t you dare apologize, I like it that way.”

Logan grinned, smelling the truth to her words. He traced his hand over the mark on her neck again. “Still,” he said.

“I like it,” she murmured. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You can’t tell me that you don’t like, at least a little bit, that there’s a part of you inside me?”

Logan growled.

“Plus,” she said with a half smile. “If you didn’t heal so fast, you’d see I marked you up a bit, too.” She wiggled her fingers and he remembered her nails raking into the skin of her arms. “I claimed you, too. You’re mine.”

The Wolverine roared in his head and Logan flipped Rogue over, pressing his mouth over hers, ready to take his mate again.


End file.
